


Hidden in the Smoke

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Random drabbles [7]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Even now he can't remember the day his parents died
Series: Random drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183
Kudos: 12





	Hidden in the Smoke

He is five years old the first time he spoke to a dolphin. It is at an aquarium. He remembers adults and children alike staring at him like he was weird as his mom dragged away by the arm. Kevin had sulked the entire day afterwards. For the first time, he had enjoyed talking to someone, and his mom had stolen that moment.

Kevin remembers the next day his dad coming home with a goldfish; he had been excited at first. But the thing wasn't much of a talker.

It forgot quickly, what they were talking about when it did speak. Still, Kevin cried his eyes out when the thing died six months later. Two weeks afterwards, when his parents died in a house fire, he didn't. 

The police said he started it, but he even now he doesn't remember doing it. Kevin doesn't remember much about that day. Just the smell of smoke.


End file.
